To compare neurologic and neurophysiologic outcomes of 102 patients undergoing normothermic (37 1/2 C) or hypothermic (27 1/2 C) cardiopulmonary bypass. Serial exams preop and at 8 days and 6 months postop will be performed to assess short and long-term effects of bypass temperature.